Traditionally, a so called diffusion way is adopted when a microblog message is required to be directionally published to a large number of predetermined target users. The microblog message to be published is written into the inbox of each predetermined target user, and the predetermined target user then reads the microblog message. After that, the predetermined target user may have to delete the microblog message. The disadvantages of the so called diffusion way involves: (1) the operations of the diffusion way are very complex; (2) a microblog message may be sent to some users, while those users do not wish to receive this microblog message.
Therefore, there is needed a new method for acquiring directionally published microblog messages.